


as in a mirror, dimly

by biohazardgirl (haemophilus)



Series: Transcendental Youth [9]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Another 20something Gang Fic, Come Shot, Desperation, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taking the Dicktowel Show Way Too Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/biohazardgirl
Summary: Dennis and Schmitty had sex for the last time an hour before the gang pushed him out of a moving car.





	as in a mirror, dimly

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SunnyRarePairs2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SunnyRarePairs2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Right before the Gang kicks Schmitty out, he and Dennis hook up. Bonus points for drunk sex.
> 
> \--------
> 
> This is really really really self-indulgent so you're welcome for seeing my id and also I'm sorry. Really happy to be posting! I've had a lot of stuff going on. I'm definitely writing other stuff but I was super rusty and just couldn't get into any of my ~more serious~ projects that I have going. So I decided to write trash. Hope you like it!!!

Dennis and Schmitty slammed into Schmitty’s apartment, noses bumping, teeth clacking. Schmitty’s hands were everywhere - ass, hips, hair - and then they were nowhere as Dennis pinned Schmitty to the wall so hard that he couldn’t move. His friend -  _ former _ friend - gave him a crooked smile. 

“Jesus, you’re really going hard tonight, huh?”

His voice crackled in Dennis’s ears like pop rocks. He was only half as drunk as Dennis and he didn’t know, had no fucking idea, that they were almost out of time. Dennis bit his chin hard enough for Schmitty to give a high-pitched yelp.

“Shut up,” said Dennis before kissing him on the mouth.

In an hour, Dennis and the rest of the gang were going to get in the Range Rover, drive into the heart of the city, and push Schmitty out of a moving car. This wasn’t the first time Dennis and Schmitty had fooled around - that had been long ago, in the back of his rover, curious fingertips touching soft, young skin - but it was definitely the last. He had to make it count.

Dennis’s eyes flitted to Charlie’s dirty electric clock. Forty- five minutes. His hands groped for the button on Schmitty’s jeans, but they were clumsy. He was red-hot, borderline hyperthermic, from the fact that this was the last time with someone. There had always been open doors before; nothing was ever closed for Dennis. Nothing but this.

Schmitty brushed Dennis’s hands away from his jeans and unbuttoned them himself. Dennis brushed his shaking fingers against the tent in Schmitty’s boxers. His own erratic breaths were wet in his ears.

“How many beers did you have?” asked Schmitty.

“As many as you dude,” lied Dennis. 

“Uh huh,” said Schmitty with a grin in his voice. The rest of his retort was cut off by a kiss on the sensitive spot where his neck met his collarbone. Dennis tongued at the dip there; the evidence of strong bone structure brushed against his bottom teeth.

He slid his hands under Schmitty’s shirt and up his back. Dennis had always admired the definition in his shoulders - firm, but not too meaty. The shoulders of a real man’s man. He squeezed them, and Schmitty laughed.

“Man, you are obsessed with my shoulders. It’s kinda weird.”

On any other day, he’d have a comeback about working out or muscle mass or getting girls or any of the other day to day bullshit they’d talked about when they were still friends. Instead, Dennis turned his hands into claws and dragged them down Schmitty’s back hard enough to give him a souvenir of this last fuck. Schmitty let out a stuttering groan. He put his hand down Dennis’s pants and stroked, long and slow as Dennis continued to kiss Schmitty’s neck. Sweat beaded at Dennis’s hairline and ran down his back like candle wax.

“Couch,” Dennis choked after a particularly forceful stroke left him panting into Schmitty’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” said Schmitty. He grabbed him by the elbow and steered him over to the faded couch Schmitty and Charlie shared. Schmitty brushed off the remnants of some potato chip crumbs as Dennis pulled off his own shirt, jeans, and boxers. His freed cock was at full mast and  _ aching _ without Schmitty’s touch. Dennis jacked himself slowly as Schmitty stripped down to nothing too.

He looked at the clock. Thirty minutes and counting. Dennis closed the gap between them and pushed Schmitty onto the couch. He climbed on top, and grinded against Schmitty’s leg. Schmitty’s cock brushed against his stomach. Fuck - he’d never blown a dude before but he  _ needed _ that in his mouth just this once. Just this last time.

Dennis left messy kisses down Schmitty’s body as he jacked his cock. It was thick and heavy in his hand - not as long as his own, but meaty in an un-chodeish way. Schmitty made a curious noise when Dennis took the plunge and tasted the very tip of the cock. Skin and salt - not too bad.

“Are you sure?” asked Schmitty. It was a useless question; Dennis was almost throat-deep on his cock before he was done asking it. He hummed in response, half-answer and half-eroticism. Schmitty fisted his hand into the shitty upholstery at the vibration, nails scraping as he tried to hang on to himself. Dennis touched his balls with his fingertips - they were smaller than his own - before cupping them in his hand and rolling them around. He looked up at Schmitty; the hand that wasn’t gripping the couch was in his mouth, and his eyes were shut tight. He was so. . . _ vulnerable.  _ His taut thighs, thick biceps, strong hands - they were nothing in this moment that he was letting Dennis do whatever he wanted.

In twenty minutes, they weren’t going to save him from any traffic that might come his way.

Schmitty’s balls seized up - a sure sign he was about to cum. Dennis pulled off, but continued jacking him rough enough for Schmitty’s pubic hair to burn against his skin. He thrust into his other hand, trying and failing to not jack either cock with an erratic rhythm. Schmitty was breathing through his teeth now. His legs shook violently.

“Fuck, I’m gonna, I’m gonna -“

The semen spurted one, two, three times onto Dennis’s glistening chest. It mingled with sweat as it dripped down his body, slow like honey. A D-list pornographic thought flashed through Dennis’s mind and spilled out of his mouth.

“I’m gonna cum on your face,” he said.

Schmitty wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his palm.

“Sure, okay,” he said with his eyes closed. Dennis moved closer to his face; no, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

“Open your eyes,” Dennis demanded. “You have to look.”

“Ngh. Okay. Whatever,” said Schmitty.

A few drops of semen dripped off of Dennis’s chest and onto Schmitty’s body. Dennis stroked himself steadily, waiting until Schmitty was alert and looking right at him.

Dennis looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes. 

“You deserve this,” said Dennis in a hoarse voice. Then, he came all over Schmitty’s face. The cum splattered all over his cheek and chin, marking him like the hickeys on his neck and the scrapes on his back. His boneless hands, shivering with aftershocks, swept across Schmitty’s cheek, covering his lips and nose with cum.

They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. Then, Schmitty wrinkled his nose, and grabbed a napkin off the coffee table.

“Man, why do you always have to get all weird at the end? Makes a mess every time. . .” he said as he wiped his face. “That whole ‘you deserve this’ thing was pretty funny though. You see that in a porn or something?”

Dennis looked at the clock. Ten minutes. Schmitty would be tossed carelessly from the car like an empty beer bottle. Gone, gone, gone.

“Something like that.”


End file.
